Olympian Beginnings: Chapter 1
Hestia "Really, I don't see why you haven't gotten us out of here yet, I'm mean if we're really gods, you'd think we would have been able to at least-" "Shut up, Hera!" my siblings and I simultaneously interrupted our youngest sister, Hera. It seemed like in the whole two years she'd been stuck in here with us, she hadn't stopped complaining. I couldn't imagine what she'd be like if she had been in here a whole decade like me. My name's Hestia, by the way- immortal daughter of Kronos and Rhea, currently imprisoned inside my father's stomach. Yes, you heard me correctly. Because of some stupid prophecy he'd gotten at the dawn of his rule saying his children would one day assurp him, Kronos had swallowed whole all of his children, beginning with me, then my brother Hades, my sister Demeter, my brother Poseidon, my sister Hera, and, for some reason, a gigantic boulder, which I currently sat on. "Wheat?" My thoughts were interrupted by my sister shoving a stock of the grain into my face. "Demeter, I've told you a million times, literally, the stuff tastes awful whole." Demeter frowned. "How do you suggest I eat it then?" "Oh, I don't know. Shred it maybe?" Her eyes widened. "That is a great idea! Thank you!" She spun her hand and a cheese grater appeared, which she began rubbing against her wheat stock. "What? No, Demeter- Demeter, I was being sarcastic! And that's not even how you would-Oh, never mind." She'd already run out of hearing distance. I spun my own wrist and an apple appeared, which I bit into half-heartedly. Being gods, we could summon anything we wanted, including food, and clothes(Thank the Fates). The boys each wore tunics, Hades's black, Posiedon's green, while my sisters and I wore chitons, mine orange, Hera's violet, and Demeter's brown. Suddenly the ground rumbled. Some strange yellowish-purplish substance began to coat the walls. "What- What's going on?" Hera asked, her voice heightening in fear. The liquid was thickening and collecting, like someone was trying to flood us. "Posiedon!" Demeter cried. I followed her line of vision and saw the liquid go over my youngest brother's head, then surge upward. I watched helplessly from on top of the boulder as the same thing happened to Hera, then Demeter, then Hades. Then it began to rise above the boulder. I held my breath. Then next thing I knew, I was spread-eagled on a flat surface. "Okay," I said, sitting up, "That was officially the most disgusting experience of my existence. And that is saying a lot, because I've been swallowed before." "Where are we?" I heard Demeter ask from off to the side. "Get them!" My siblings and I all looked up at who'd spoken- a being that could only be a titan, glowing so harshly he was hard to look directly at. About ten other beings around the room rushed toward us, but then were blasted back by something bright and white that made a sound like a hundred metal plates being smashed together when it exploded. "Come! Hurry! While they're distracted!" We all turned to see two figures that looked about the same age us us, one girl in a black cloak with dark hair and intelligent gray eyes, the other a boy that looked startlingly similar to Posiedon and Hades, wearing a blue tunic. It was the girl who'd spoken. "Why should we?" Hades asked. "No time! You just have to trust me!" The girl said, then started down the hall, closely followed by the boy. My siblings and I exchanged glances, then seemed to reach an unspoken agreement. We followed the two down the corridor. Next Chapter Category:Fan Fiction Category:Olympian Beginnings Category:Nickystellar Category:PG-13 Rated Story